Anna & Elsa :- the early years
by ChazaTasic
Summary: From the time anna learned she had powers to coronation
1. Chapter 1

Elsa &amp; Anna :- the early years

….9 10 ELSA! I'm coming to find you , come out come out wherever you are! Is what I heard my sister Anna call we both knew I would win as normal but this time I would let her find me just this once. I heard her light padded foot steps on the thick carpet right out side the cupboard I was hiding in, I stepped back the hell of my shoe knocking a broom from its slant against the wall. I heard her gasp and fly round to look at the door and open it, the sheer grin on her face as she screamed "I found you I found you at last I found you"

**At last I found Elsa at last one of the happiest moments of my childhood finding my older sister in a broom cupboard oh the joy of it but know I really want chocolate HMM CHOCOLATE.**

Mamma, Papa, something's happened to me I was in my room and I wanted it to snow and it did. "Oh No the Troll was right she was born of the family curse born with he gift " is all I heard my mother say as she shuck her head as I ran crying from the room. I had heard of my great grandmothers gift and how she used it for fun and for beauty I would you my gift that way to play to create we make people happy and most of al Anna happy.

**I saw it the snow on the floor of are bedroom so beauty full a perfect circle, I wondered how it was here how I was possible and then I remembered the story about my granny and how as a child she had magic to make it snow to make snowmen and create beautiful ice sculptures. Then I thought was it elsa that did this? My head became lopsided as I thought over this conundrum inside my brain.**


	2. Chapter 2

elsa &amp; anna :- the early years - caught in the act

''mamma, where are you!'' I called but there was no answer I went to my mothers and fathers room and pressed my ear to the heavy oak door I would here my mother giggling i went to the keyhole and peered though. I saw my mamma and papa kissing and laughing then my father pushed my mother back on to the bed and started kissing her. I slowly stepped back and I knocked in to one of my nurses."What's wrong elsa dear" she asked in a kind voice, all I could do was point at my parents door. The nurse barged into the room catching my parent naked inder the bed covers doing what looked like me to be wrestling but what did I know the room was hot and it had this odd odor mixed with sweat.

**I skipped though the castle looking for my mamma or pappa or my sister elsa as I past my parents room I saw that it was open and a sweaty smell came from it then I saw my sister standing in the doorframe. Keeping the door open with one hand, I ran up to her she was as white as snow. I asked her what was wrong and she said "the nurse just made a fool of her self and its my fault but my mamma and papa don't believe that" I was thinking what could the nurse possibly have done that was elsa's fault but my mamma and pappa didn't believe it I wonder.**

The nurse was fired and no longer worked in the castle so all was quiet and peaceful in Arendelle but one thing was still on my mind my mamma had still not brought up the fact I have my great grandmothers gift. So I felt board I want my new gift to have some attention so I decided to tell Anna or rather than that show Anna my gift so that is just what I will do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you reading my story so far I hope you all like it **

**I don't own anything from frozen so yer enjoy**

**ages:- Elsa-7 Anna-5**

Elsa &amp; Anna :- The early years- do you want to build a snoowwwmann

How would I tell Anna about my powers I don't even know about them much myself but I have to tell some one if I don't then how will I know how to control it. The magic hasn't happened since in my room 3 days ago was I just a one time thing? I have to tell Anna now or I never will! I left the room running though the castle almost tripping on the hem of my skirt Anna ANNNNNNNAAAA! where are you Anna... I came crashing into my sister she was carrying her dolly. We both got to our feet.

Ouch! why Elsa why do you always crash into me? "sorrrrry I'm so sorry Anna" she stuttered. "WHAT DO YOU WANT" I asked in a loud voice that I didn't mean to use. before I knew what was happening Elsa had dragged me into the ballroom. Then right before my eyes it started to snow.

I she was amazed by this all I did was jump in the air with my hands out and spun around and snow came floating down! she was laughing and I said "Do you Want to BUILD A SNOWMAN and she squealed in delight we played in the snow all afternoon till my parents came into the ballroom and nearly slipped on the wet snow a first they were happy to see me and Anna having fun then they realized where the snow had came from and they were no longer happy they told me that playing with the snow in the ballroom was fine jus don't let the servants or the townsfolk see the magic I agreed to keep it secret.

Wow my sister is magic I cant believe this its so much fun but we cant play out side with the magic because mamma and papa said that the people out side the castle don't like it but I do and so dose Elsa I cant wait till we can play again.


End file.
